


A Werewolf's Conquest

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Breeding, Collars, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Feminization, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Sex Toys, Slash, Sounen-ai, Spanking, True Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Giant War was lost. Had been lost for years. All Percy did was running. Running for his life, running from his memories. He had lost everyone on the way and he doesn't even really remember what he's running for anymore. It's not like he has anything left.</p><p>That's when Lycaon runs into the former hero. At first, the king of werewolves just wants Percy as a pretty conquest and toy, but then he notices that Percy is his true mate. So breaking the boy is no longer an option. Instead, the cruel and vicious werewolf suddenly has to find a way to... court and... woo... and how the fuck is he supposed to do THAT? Well, best just knock the boy out and kidnap him for now. Everything else may come to him on the way, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Werewolf's Conquest

PJatO || Lycarcy || PJatO || Lycarcy || A Werewolf's Conquest || Lycarcy || PJatO || Lycarcy || PJatO

Title: A Werewolf's Conquest – Dark and Dangerous

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post twisted HoO

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, werewolves, mating/soulmates, kidnapping, crossdressing, forced feminization, collars, toys, spanking, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, heat, mpreg, breeding

Main Pairing: Lycaon/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Lycaon

Summary: In a world where the Giants won the war, demigods have to run and hide. Percy had long since lost contact to his friends and fights all on his own. He is short of giving up when he falls into the hands of Lycaon. The werewolf had been on the search for the perfect bitch for years now, but when faced with Percy Jackson, he realizes with a start that he had found his mate, so forcing the boy into submission, as he normally does, is no longer an option. How does he go about courting...?

**A Werewolf's Conquest**

_Dark and Dangerous_

Life was hard and merciless. Cruel and pointless even, at times.

Not that Percy had expected anything less when the Giants easily overwhelmed the Seven. Then again, he guessed that retrospectively seen, it hadn't been the wisest course of action to send seven demigods and an elderly goat into what was building up to be the hardest war in history.

For a while, Percy had been running with some of his friends, the few who had survived. But with time, he either had to part ways with them, or they had died. By now, Percy was all on his own.

And he was tired of it. Tired of it all. The running, the hiding, the barely-surviving, but most of all he was tired of being alone. He hated it. He hated what had happened to the world, he hated what had happened to him. Worse than all the running and fighting was the solitude.

He missed his friends, he missed his family. He missed normality. A normal, domestic life. At this point, he even would have been happy to go to _school_. Just for the sake of normality.

If he would have known that he'd get the most abnormal normal all too soon...

/break\

Lycaon had been seeking a mate for many centuries now. Granted, he had given up on finding the perfect mate at this point, but at the very least, a good heat-release. A good little bitch to serve him. Maybe one who'd survive a couple of heats and bear a couple of pups. No bitch had ever brought forth a worthy heir to Lycaon, yet that was only taking a backseat with his priorities. First of all, he enjoyed watching his property grow heavy with his child. It was a pleasurably high feeling, the proof of his masculinity. So now that his heat was approaching yet again, he had to look for a suitable little bitch to serve him. He had been traveling through his realm for days now, looking for someone who at least picked his interest. Ever since the Giants ruled, Lycaon and other formerly hunted and exiled 'monsters' had taken over various of the states. Lycaon ruled over the state of New York, but he also frequently visited Ariadne in Oregon. She had a sweet, blonde toy, a daughter of Athena on which she enjoyed inflicting her vengeance for past deeds and Lycaon never declined an offer to watch a demigod be used well. He too preferred demigods over mortals, because they simply lasted longer. He paused in his musings as he took a sniff of the air.

The scent of the ocean hung thick in the air, even though he was pretty far away from the beach right now. It was also alluringly sweet, like a willing bitch for him to take. Giants, he was growing impatient. It was truly time to find a delicious treat for himself. He froze stunned as he saw who emitted the enchanting scent. A demigod, yet not any demigod – the last son of Poseidon. A wicked smirk curled Lycaon's lips up. Oh, this was not just any trophy he had stumbled upon here. The slayer of Kronos himself, one of Lupa's pups nonetheless. It gave Lycaon a special pleasure to take one of Lupa's pups, the demigods the shewolf had taken in and trained. Like a victory over her. Lycaon, in wolf form at the moment, changed direction and charged. The boy did not expect the attack and he was badly malnourished and previously injured, so he was easy prey. Lycaon couldn't help himself and be displeased by this. How could they let such a beauty go to waste like this? Lycaon would not stand for this. He'd see to it that Percy Jackson would rise back to his true beauty and by then, the demigod would be his and his alone.

/break\

When Percy woke up, it was to a nearly foreign sensation. He didn't even remember what it felt like to sleep in an actual bed, so this was entirely confusing and pleasant. A real bed and not just any bed, but one so comfortable and cozy that he never wanted to get out of it again. The problem was; there was no way Percy could be sleeping in a bed so he had to get up and out and find out what was going on here. There was something heavy and tight around his neck. Blinking sluggishly, he looked around to find himself in a pristine room. Never before had he been in a house as beautiful or expensive looking. The bed he was laying on was giant and with blue satin sheets. His fingers found their way to his neck to feel something thick and heavy, like a... leather collar. He could feel the chain linked to it. It was golden and long, connecting to the headboard of the bed. There were two doors in the room, a flatscreen, a shelf filled with DVDs and books and a table in front of a couch, filled with what looked like a feast worthy of the gods. Percy's stomach turned and growled, he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten something decent. Or even a loaf of bread without mold on it, really. Licking his lips, he hastily stood, just to notice the feeling of the satin sheets on his bare legs. Blinking a couple of times, he looked down at himself. For one, he was _clean_ , which in itself was something he wasn't even used to anymore. Not being covered in mud, dirt, monster-dust and crusted blood. He was in so much awe, he ran his fingers over his legs, noticing that aside from being rid of the dirt, someone had apparently _shaved his legs_. Where the Hades was he here?! He was also wearing a dress. More like lingerie though, because it was so short, he doubted it'd cover his butt if he stood. It had lacy fringes and a little bow at the v-neck. The sleeves were frilly. It was overall _very_ girly, but at least it was blue. Shifting some, he noticed that his underwear was uncomfortably tight. So he decided to pull the dress up and take a closer look. He blushed furiously when he saw that he was wearing blue lacy panties that were practically see-through. Okay, now he just knew that he had ended up the prisoner of a pervert. Just great.

His stomach growled again, reminding him that _right now_ it didn't matter where he was, as long as he could get food. He knew that probably finding a way out of here should have priority, but deep down he couldn't help but think – what for? He had no family or friends left, no one to return to and what he did had long stopped being 'living', it was simply 'surviving'. And for survival's purpose, he had to get food right now, before leaving or anything else. The food smelt so delicious and he pulled his hands back surprised at how hot it was. Truly, the last time he had gotten to eat a fresh, hot cooked meal had been too many months ago. He wolfed it all down without hesitation.

"I see your malnourished state does not root from a lack of appetite then."

Percy jumped surprised and whirled around, only now noticing the man sitting on the armchair next to the table. He had an amused smile on his face. He looked like he was maybe in his mid to end forties, a trimmed beard and his hair a distinguished dark gray. His face had some lines, but he didn't look like a grandpa-type, more like the hot professor. His clothes too were fine and showed he must have some kind of status around here. The only thing unsettling about him were his eyes. They freaked Percy out, because they were amber and wild like a wolf's.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?", blurted Percy out, mouth full.

"Be good and swallow first before speaking", said the older man with authority in his voice.

Percy blushed a bit embarrassed and did as he was told. He wasn't even sure why he did, if he was being honest. But somehow it was comfortable being reminded of such silly, simple social standards. It felt like things were normal, nearly. Then he remembered the collar around his neck.

"What's going on here?", asked Percy sharply and straightened his back.

"Oh no, don't stop eating", said the man encouragingly. "Go on, you look starved."

"What... What do you want from me?", asked Percy, eyes drifting over to the food.

He wanted to stay strong and keep his focus on the man who was a potential danger, but he was just so hungry and the food was just too good. He caved and sat down, going back to devouring the delicious treats. He froze up when someone patted his head.

"There's a good girl", praised the stranger with a nearly mean glint in his eyes.

"I'm not a girl", protested Percy irritated and tried to dodge the hand.

"Ah, but you look so lovely in the clothes I picked for you", hummed the stranger, running his hand down Percy's spine to cup his apparently bare butt. "Truly lovely indeed, my sweet."

Percy's blush lit up as the handsome stranger squeezed his ass tightly. "Okay, so I'm having a pretty solid idea of what you want with me. But who are you and _why me_?!"

"I am Lycaon, king of the werewolves", stated the wolf-eyed stranger, a hungry look on his face. "And as all of my kind, I undergo a... heat. You just happen to be the most gorgeous bitch I've seen so far, so you will serve me during my time of need. After all, you are the son of Poseidon. Last of your line. I'm sure you are aware of how... special you children of the sea are, aren't you? Able to bear children. My children. You will be a fit breeding bitch for me."

Percy's eyes grew large and larger. He had gotten into some weird situations before, but this topped it all off. Lycaon pulled him close by his ass until Percy was pressed against the firm, warm chest. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but think how much he had missed human contact. Something as simple as a hug. He was starved for human contact.

"I will not let you do any such thing to me", growled Percy and pushed the other off.

"We will see", replied Lycaon cryptically before turning around. "Your chain is long enough to allow you to reach the bathroom. I will bring you your food and unless I do so, the room will be locked from the outside. I'm not risking you to run away, my pretty little conquest."

With that, Lycaon left and locked the door behind him. Percy frowned confused and stared after him. So what, the dude kidnapped him and wanted to wait until Percy would willingly submit? Fat chance. Walking over to the bathroom, he instantly fell in love with it. Well, why not just bide his time here then? Free, delicious food, an actual bed and that bathroom? Why not.

/break\

Two weeks into this and Lycaon had no idea what he was even doing here to begin with. His heat was over already and he had not getting laid. Instead of just holding the pretty boy down and fucking his brains out until the boy was knocked up. But something pulled at him the moment he looked at Percy and he knew why. He had heard tales of it, that sometimes werewolves had soulmates, but he had been led to believe that he was denied such a thing. Then again, perhaps he had. The gods had kept his mate from him lifetime for lifetime and only now that the gods were banished, his mate had finally been revealed to him. Forcing himself onto Percy was not going to work. It may have worked with his heat-release partners, because he didn't care if they broke, but he could not break his mate. Percy needed to _last_. So he had to make Percy submit to him.

Every day, he would bring Percy three meals. He would ask the boy questions and listen to Percy telling him about his life, before everything had gone down the drain. Occasionally, he'd sit and watch something with Percy. Percy tried to just ignore him though, but day by day, Lycaon pushed himself into Percy's life. Today as he brought Percy his food – blue food, seeing as he had picked up on Percy's preference for that and now he tried to impress his mate. Putting the food down on the table, he sat down next to the boy, watching him eat. It amazed him that Percy hadn't tried to run away yet. Then again, he guessed that Percy didn't have much to live for in the outside world. If anything, he was hiding, being chased and hurt at every occasion. Here, no harm had come to him at all yet. Instead, he was kept safe, warm, dry and well-fed. He slowly regained his original form again, looked healthy and strong again, no longer thin and weak.

"You need to re-shave your legs, my sweet", stated Lycaon skeptically.

Percy paused eating and turned to glare at Lycaon. Sure, he was wearing the embarrassing girl-clothes and panties, because the other option would be to walk around naked. But he would not shave his legs willingly. He still tried not to think about how Lycaon must have shaved his legs the first day he had arrived here (his legs and entirely other body-parts that Percy tried to forget about too). Yes, Percy had not fought Lycaon off yet, even though he could probably kill the werewolf easily. But then he'd still be stuck in this house. He could probably also pick the lock on the collar and the door, because the Stolls had taught him that years ago. And then? He'd be back to living on the streets, running for his life until he'd be captured by the next monster. This wasn't the first time he had been captured, but so far, the monsters who had managed to capture him had tortured him, had found pleasure in giving the former hero payback for all the things he had done before the Giants had taken over. Lycaon was different. He hadn't hurt Percy once, he was giving Percy the best food Percy had ever tasted, given him a comfortable and cozy room all to himself.

"That's not gonna happen", snorted Percy, looking unimpressed.

"Very well", nodded Lycaon, raising one eyebrow. "I was going to give you chocolate cake today for lunch, as a dessert, but if you can't be well-behaved, you do not deserve a treat, I suppose."

"...Chocolate cake?", asked Percy slowly, looking up with hopeful eyes.

"Why yes, my cook makes the best chocolate cake", confirmed Lycaon with a mischievous smile. "With the core still warm and liquid, you know? It's truly delightful."

"Melted core...", repeated Percy, licking his lips.

He knew he was slowly growing spoiled. Two weeks ago and he had been grateful if he found a loaf of bread in a bin and now he was bargaining for a luxury article like chocolate cake. But he didn't even remember what chocolate tasted like anymore. It had been years since he had last eaten something like chocolate cake and he couldn't help it but his mouth watered at the thought of it.

"All you'd have to do would be to re-shave your legs", stated Lycaon casually. "If you're a good girl and do as you're told, you will get a reward. It's simple as that, really. Well now, I'll be off. I have a meeting with my pack, I'm afraid. I'll see you for lunch and I will bring a piece of delicious chocolate cake with me. If you haven't shaved, I will eat it myself."

Percy glared after him. He'd have to shave his legs to get chocolate cake. Pulling his legs up, he ran his fingers over his legs. He was mildly ashamed to admit that he had actually enjoyed the softness of his skin and the stubble now felt weird. Chocolate cake sounded truly tempting... And if he'd not shave up, then Lycaon, that bastard, would actually eat it in front of Percy, forcing him to watch and to smell that certainly delicious scent and not get any. Gods, the torture.

/break\

The meeting had been draining and Lycaon was looking forward to spending the next hour with his little pet. He didn't even care if Percy had shaved his legs at this point, he just wanted to be in the comforting proximity of his mate. So he was all the more positively surprised to find Percy spread out on the couch, long, luscious legs stretched over the length of the couch, perfectly smooth.

"Mh. Someone wants a piece of chocolate cake", noted Lycaon pleased.

"It's a small sacrifice for a piece of cake", sighed Percy embarrassed.

"It is truly appreciated", smiled Lycaon amused and walked over to Percy, running the pads of his fingers over the soft skin. "Mh, you have the smoothest skin. Very pleasant to the touch."

Percy glared, but didn't brush the hand away. Lycaon's touch was oddly tender and for someone as starved for human contact as Percy, it was like a freshly cooled bottle of water for a man in the desert. He heaved a content sigh as he was handed his lunch, yet his eyes were fixed on the two plates with chocolate cake. The food was delicious, as always. Percy doubted he'd be able to going back to living on the streets and eating out of trash bins. After emptying his plate, he turned his full attention on the cake. Lycaon smirked as he noticed that.

"Be a good girl and put your feet in my lap", ordered Lycaon, reaching for the cake.

Percy blushed and did as he was told, reluctantly throwing his legs over Lycaon's lap. He rested the plate he was handed on his upper thighs and dove right in. It was orgasmic. Moaning softly, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste, remembering how good his mother's chocolate cake had taste, what Valentine's Day had been like, with all the masses of chocolate he had gotten from Aphrodite Cabin, something that had never failed to make him blush. It were nice memory that made him smile. Sometimes, the memories of the good times were the only thing that kept him from ending his life, because even now that it laid so far in the past, he still felt as though he'd disappoint them by giving up. He hummed contently as Lycaon started to massage his calves.

"It's a true shame", stated Lycaon critically. "Your well-defined body has faded a lot since the war."

"It's not like I get a lot of training hours in and most the time, I'm too weak to fight", huffed Percy.

"Mh, but your swimmer body had always been part of your appeal", added Lycaon.

"Yeah, I totally get to swim every morning before I hunt for my breakfast in the trash cans."

"You're not on the streets anymore", said Lycaon, holding his untouched plate as he noticed that Percy was already done. "If you're a good girl, I could allow you to use the pool in the basement."

Percy's eyes were large and hopeful at that prospect, but he was still cautious. "What... What would I have to do for that? You made me shave my legs for a piece of cake."

"Mh, and you did it without complains and so nicely", praised Lycaon, thumb circling Percy's ankle. "How about we make that two pieces because you're such a good girl, mh?"

The large, hopeful eyes sparkled in a way that made strange things to Lycaon's heart, things it hadn't done since he had been turned immortal. Something that made him feel nearly human again. He handed his plate to his mate, brightening Percy's face even more. Licking his lips, Percy started eating, far more content again. Lycaon was amused at how easy it was to make him happy.

"Why would you let me swim?", inquired Percy skeptically. "Don't you want me as your 'good girl' and your 'bitch'? Isn't me getting back in shape kinda counterproductive?"

"I want you as _my_ good girl, not as a girl. It's all about the... illusion, the game. Not reality. If I'd want a girl, I would have taken one", replied Lycaon, cocking one eyebrow. "It's the appeal of having one of the greatest hero, the... humiliation of it. That aside, you look very cute in a dress."

Percy found himself flushing against his consent at that. It was incredibly hard to admit even to himself that yes, he felt a thrill every time he was called a 'good girl'. There was also this oddly proud feeling bubbling in his chest at the praise. It had been entirely too long since he had done something praise-worthy. During his time at camp, he had practically lived to please others, he had done every quest, everything to get Chiron and his fellow campers to praise him and be proud of him. He was not supposed to feel this way about his captor though.

"Okay, let's say I'm buying that... What would I have to _do_ to earn that privilege?"

"Mh, such a good girl, you do understand the rules of the game", teased Lycaon amused, reaching into the inside pocket of his vest, pulling a hand-sized box out. "Here. I bought you a toy and you will use it. If you're a good girl and keep it inside until tomorrow morning, I will reward you."

"Inside...?", echoed Percy confused and opened the box, eyes a dark cherry red. "Oh."

His fingers were shaking a little as he took the blue, rather large butt-plug out. He yelped and nearly dropped it as it started vibrating. Large sea-green eyes turned to look at a wickedly smirking Lycaon, holding a small remote control. Percy's eyes widened even more, mouth open a little.

"It's entirely _your_ decision, my dear", stated Lycaon casually. "If you wear it – and I will check via remote when I come back tonight – then you may gain access to our villa's pool. Your choice."

"How often are we talking? How long?", inquired Percy sharply.

"The toy or the swimming?", countered Lycaon amused.

"Both", stated Percy simply, glaring a little bit.

"Clever girl", praised Lycaon teasingly. "If you be good and put it in before tonight and keep it inside until tomorrow morning, I will let you swim the entire morning until lunch. Let's see how well-behaved you are tomorrow and then negotiate for further swimming lessons."

Percy stared at the plug with a frown. It was big and apparently, it would vibrate when Lycaon used the control. How long had it been since he last masturbated? Had felt safe enough to be vulnerable enough to put a finger inside? Much less a toy (much less a real cock, gods, how much he missed it). And it freaked him out how much it turned him on to think he'd be putting it in following an order from his... owner. He had stumbled over that a few days ago. He was Lycaon's pet. He wore Lycaon's collar and leash, was in his personal, expensive version of a dog-house, performed tricks for treats. In a weird, concerning way, it was a pleasant thought. Just being Lycaon's, under his protection, safe from the harm of the outside world, finally having someone who cared about him again. Doing things that made Lycaon proud. He liked being praised by Lycaon. It had been so long since anyone had praised him for anything, _so long_ since he had a place to belong. So long since he had been safe. Too long. He had nothing left, but so much to gain.

"If I'm a good girl and put it in now, can I swim tonight?", asked Percy with hopeful eyes.

Lycaon was stunned into silence. He had not expected _that_. He had expected for the plug to lay around for a week, maybe two, tempting Percy until his natural desire for water would win. He knew the boy spend most his time in the bathtub, longing for the connection to his element.

"If you put it in right now, I will take you swimming for an hour before dinner", offered Lycaon tempted, stopping Percy as the boy stood to head to the bathroom. "No, I do mean _right now_."

Percy blushed furiously, heart beating fast. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what it felt like to swim in clean water. He had swam in the past years, through muddy, murky waters, polluted rivers. A clean pool with fresh water? He licked his dry lips, desires flaring up some more.

"It's a salt-water pool, did I mention that?", added Lycaon casually.

Percy's eyes snapped open and he stared at Lycaon, trying to find out if he was telling the truth. He wanted this. Wanted it so much. The pool, not putting a butt-plug in while Lycaon was watching. His cock twitched, betraying his own thoughts. Yes, he wanted that too, he wanted to put the toy in while his owner watched him, surely Lycaon would praise him for it. Flushing brightly, he bit his lower lip and knelt in front of Lycaon, knees apart. Grabbing the butt-plug tightly with one hand, he reached behind himself and into his panties. Circling his hole with one finger, he tried to make his muscles relax. Reaching behind himself with the other hand, he slowly pushed the plug in. He had always liked the slight burn of entering something without preparation. A moan slipped past his lips as the memory of what it felt like to be penetrated rushed back at him. He was already panting from the little pleasure this brought him. Licking his lips, he eased down onto the couch.

"Would you like to watch a movie?", inquired Lycaon, eyes dark with lust.

He could smell the thick, sweet scent of arousal coming off in waves from his mate. He had it in his nose since Percy had opened the box and it had spiked when Lycaon had told him what to do with it. Apparently, his little mate enjoyed being ordered around, as much as the humiliation of it. Smirking to himself, Lycaon patted his lap, staring at Percy expectantly while turning the plug's vibrating function on full force, causing Percy to double over and moan.

"Add half an hour", panted Percy as he slowly crawled over. "I'll sit in your lap for a movie, with that thing vibrating inside me, I get half an hour more time in the pool."

"Demanding, little pet", growled Lycaon amused. "I always liked that. Come here now."

Percy sighed and obeyed, climbing onto Lycaon's lap, knees on either side of the werewolf's lap, slowly resting his head on Lycaon's strong, warm chest. He heaved another sigh, this one more heavenly as he found himself in the secure embrace of his owner, with the deliciously buzzing sensation rubbing against his prostate. Right then and there, life felt pretty close to perfection.

/break\

When Lycaon returned to Percy's room exactly one and a half hour earlier than normally, he had to grin to himself. Because upon opening the door, he came face to face with an eager, unchained demigod. Raising one eyebrow, he traced the collar around Percy's neck.

"You removed your chain", stated Lycaon curiously.

"I figured if I'd do it, we'd safe time and could leave right away", grinned Percy broadly. "Oh come on, both of us know I could have picked either lock around here at any given time."

"We may do, but that still leaves the question; Why have you not done it before then and why did you decide to keep your collar on?", inquired Lycaon, raising both eyebrows.

Percy bit his lips to the point of nearly breaking the skin, cheeks dark red. "Because there's nothing left to run to. Here's... safe, dry and with good food. I guess there was no reason to throw it all out the window... Which is why I kept the collar on. I figured you'd be... mad if I'd take it off."

"Good thinking", said Lycaon, nodding slowly as he cupped Percy's face up. "Good girl. Come."

Percy blushed, as he always did when Lycaon called him a girl. He understood it, by now. The thrill of it, of playing dress-up for Lycaon, of being his good girl. The plug started vibrating again as Lycaon turned it on and led Percy along, down the hall. Lycaon's hand was on Percy's lower back, pushing quite firmly. Percy grew more and more excited as they came closer to the basement. Inside, Percy's heart made a leap. He wanted to dive right in, but he first turned toward Lycaon with large, pleading eyes, begging for permission. Lycaon grinned and licked his lips.

"Go in. Swim, enjoy the water, my little dolphin", chuckled Lycaon, pushing Percy a bit.

Percy took that quite literal, jumping in without even shedding his clothes. Not that Lycaon minded, the blue silk turned practically visible in the water. Percy swam beneath the surface for twenty minutes straight without a pause or a breath. Lycaon had to smile at that, enjoying the joyfulness of his mate. It was strange, pleasing someone had never been his strong suite, or even popped up as one of his interests. His mate however was a different matter entirely. And the more time he spend with Percy, the more he noticed that Percy really was his true mate. The boy enjoyed what Lycaon did to him, loved the little orders, the little humiliation, everything. It was time to level up his game.

/break\

By the time dinner rolled around, Percy was far more carefree and at ease than Lycaon had ever seen him before. It was beautiful, truly. So he felt more than confident about his present. Smirking, he watched Percy. The boy ate in silence, staring skeptically at the underarm-long package, maybe the diameter of a first, just standing there on the table.

"Aren't you going to open it?", asked Lycaon amused.

"I'm kinda afraid what's inside", grunted Percy with one raised eyebrow.

"Just a gift", chuckled Lycaon, his amusement spiking. "A... treat, for how well you've been behaving until now. Such a good girl deserves something nice, mh?"

Growing curious, Percy put his fork aside and grabbed the package. If it was just a treat, surely looking wouldn't hurt. And if it was a treat for Lycaon's 'good girl', with any hope it may be as pleasant as the plug buzzing inside his ass right now. Percy's eyes widened as he unpacked the gift. His face lit up as he pulled the enormous dildo out. At least it was blue. The weird, unsettling thing was the base, because there was a round bulge kind of thing there. Percy frowned confused.

"What's that – and if you say a dildo, I'll just...", grunted Percy, looking at Lycaon.

"It is a dildo. A knotting dildo", chuckled Lycaon delighted by his mate's confusion. "They're normally used by our bitches when they're in heat, because even a werewolf's stamina can't keep up with a wanton submissive eager to be bred. But being knotted for the first time can be quite intense and overwhelming, so I thought to give you something to be... well-prepared."

Percy's face turned red again. This was the first time, since that very first day here, that Lycaon brought his true intentions toward Percy up. Sure, the plug had been more than just a hint, but bluntly saying it like that was different. Percy pulled the dildo closer, taking a better look.

"But... uhm... it's size...", drawled Percy reluctantly.

He had never seen a human cock quite that size. Lycaon barked out a laughter, startling Percy.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that", chuckled Lycaon. "It's too small compared to the real deal, but it was the closest they had. I hope it will be enough for now though."

"S—Small?!", yelped Percy high-pitched, staring up at Lycaon. "That toy itself would tear me apart! H—How would you expect me to take in something even _bigger_?!"

This was where the next step came in. Lycaon grabbed Percy around the waist and pulled him up into his lap, flush against Lycaon's chest. He leaned in until their lips nearly touched, breath warm.

"Remember how I told you that I want you as my bitch?", inquired Lycaon, hands resting on Percy's ass. "I wish to claim you as mine. For that, I wish to turn you. Werewolves are immortal. You would be mine forever. As a true bitch, you could easily take your mate's knot. I would please you and breed you and and take good care of you and of our cubs. I could give you the one thing still left that you crave. A family, someone to love you and someone you can love unconditionally."

"...You should go", advised Percy, biting his lips. "You said something about a big meeting."

"Right", grunted Lycaon, wishing to give his mate some time to process. "Sleep well, my mate."

Percy's heart sped up at that. He got used to being called a girl and bitch, but the way Lycaon said mate, it sounded far too intimate and tender. Being a werewolf. It wasn't like he had never thought about it. Of course he had. After all, he was Percy Jackson, his mind was always ten places at once and he was living in a supernatural world with gods, nymphs, satyrs, unicorns and mermaids – of course he had already thought about what other magical beings there were. And werewolves, they had always intrigued him the most. Being a werewolf had always been an appealing thought...

/break\

Lycaon expected for Percy to need some time to think things through. He expected the dildo to stand on the table, like a looming reminder, Percy dancing around it for a while, contemplating his options for a few days. Obviously, he had misjudged the whirlwind that was Percy Jackson.

Upon entering the room, he was pleasantly surprised by the thick odor of arousal, sweat and cum hanging in the air. Normally, Percy was an early bird – or just on guard, because he didn't want to be vulnerable in the presence of a potential danger. Either Percy had so thoroughly knocked himself out last night that he didn't care, or being vulnerable in Lycaon's presence was no longer something he tried to avoid. Whatever it was, Lycaon was very pleased with the outcome anyway. Percy was still asleep – with his messy bed-hair that truly did look even worse and more adorable than normally – laying sprawled out on the bed, completely naked. He was laying spread-eagled on his stomach, legs parted enough so Lycaon could see the base of the knotting dildo sticking out between his cheeks. The whole bed and boy reeked of cum and sweat in the most alluring way.

Smirking wickedly, Lycaon banged the door shut behind himself. Percy jumped slightly, on high alert at the sudden sound. Bleary, sea-green eyes turned to him. The frightened surprise melted into a mix between relief and annoyance. Lycaon brought breakfast over to the table before he went to sit next to Percy on the bed. Percy's cheeks turned pink at that. After all, he was naked and covered in his own cum and Lycaon was sitting extremely close. Percy grabbed for the sheets to cover himself, but Lycaon had a firm grip on them, holding them so Percy couldn't get them.

"So, what do you think about the knotting dildo?", asked Lycaon mockingly. "Details, my sweet."

Percy's blush darkened as he sat up, moaning as the movement drove the dildo deeper into him. "I—It's good. I just... just wanted to use the 'normal' part of it because it's been entirely too long since I last got laid. But when I was... uhm... well... close, I pushed... harder. I just wanted to see. But when the base slipped in, it was so... intense. So... _good_. My last orgasm has been too long ago if it managed to knock me out like that though... I, uhm, I'd like to take a shower before we eat."

"Understandable", nodded Lycaon, eyes roaming over Percy's body hungrily. "Hurry up."

While Percy showered, Lycaon changed the bedsheets. He wanted his mate to lay comfortable and not in filth. He hung a pink lace-thong and a frilly bright blue dress that would once again only barely cover Percy's butt onto the doorknob of the bathroom and took his usual seat at the table. His eyes were fixated on the door. He licked his lips as Percy got out, with only a short towel around his waist. Lycaon smirked and pointed at the doorknob. Percy blushed again.

"That's what you'll wear today", smirk Lycaon, waving Percy over. "Come, come."

Percy hastily got changed and hurried over to sit next to Lycaon. As always, the werewolf allowed Percy to eat in peace and only after Percy devoured the last bite of his pancakes did he start poking.

"Where did you put the dildo? It should be properly cleaned, you know", stated Lycaon casually.

"I... uh... didn't put it anywhere. It's still where I... left it", drawled Percy red-faced.

Lycaon's eyes darkened with lust. "You truly seem to enjoy having something inside of you, mh?"

"I... really missed the feeling of being full", nodded Percy embarrassed. "And this knot-thing is _really_ stretching me well there... it's kinda addictive, you know?"

"I appreciate your eagerness, my pet", said Lycaon slowly, approaching the next step. "But I don't want you to come. You may play with yourself all you like and I approve of having your tight, little hole stuffed. But your orgasms solemnly belong to me from now on. You may drive yourself right up to the edge, but no further. Either you come to me and beg for release, or you don't come at all."

Now he had to lean back and wait what his little mate would do next. Percy was full of surprises, after all. He had thought he should wait with this until shortly before his next heat, when it was inevitable – not having a heat-release for one heat was somehow bearable, but he doubted his self-control was good enough for two times in a row. With his little wild-card of a mate, he felt lucky. And as expected, Percy did the unexpected. He crawled over to kneel next to Lycaon.

"Well then, you should probably discipline your pet for it", whispered Percy lowly.

"What's that supposed to mean, my pet?", asked Lycaon playfully, already having a hunch.

"If I was a naughty girl, you need to set it right so I can be your good girl again", stated Percy simply, crawling so his hands was resting on the other side of Lycaon's lap while he was pushing his ass out a little. "The way I see it, a naughty girl needs a hard spanking, right master?"

"You have no idea what you do to me", groaned Lycaon, resting his right hand on top of the round, firm orbs. "What did you just call me there, my naughty little thing?"

"I... uh... figured you may like it, since you like to call me your pet", shrugged Percy awkwardly.

"You truly are my mate", growled Lycaon roughly. "Mine alone. Now keep still, baby girl."

Percy flushed at the new nickname. Whenever someone at camp used to tease him – mostly Clarisse who liked to call him a princess – he'd crack nuts and heads. But when Lycaon called him a girl, it wasn't in an insulting or joking way, he said it with an odd mix of emotions that made Percy _yearn_ for the affectionate nickname. Taking a shaky breath, he tried to brace himself for his first spanking in three years. Life on the run really was dull and joyless. Licking his lips, he waited for it. And when it came, it was far more intense than any spanking he had ever experienced at Nico's hand – no, no thinking about it, he had tried not to think about it since Lycaon had given him the plug, no, that wasn't true, he had tried not to think about it since Nico died. The only boy he had ever loved, the only boy he had ever slept with. On the run, long after Annabeth had passed, when it had only been a hand full of them, what remained of the nine from the prophecy of seven. The second smack knocked Percy's mind back into the here and now. He knew that dwelling on the past didn't change it, it would only hurt Percy. Thinking about Annabeth, who had died and left Percy in the comforting arms of Nico, Nico, who had died to save Percy's life, who had right to his last moments firmly believed that somewhere at the end of the road, Percy deserved a happy ending, Percy would find happiness. For three years now, Percy had forsaken that sentiment. When the third smack hit his bottom, Percy felt it flaring up again. Was, after all this time, still a chance of happiness for Percy out there? A chance to get what he wanted? To find someone to love him and care for him? The fourth hit was harder and burned on his already sore skin and it made him yell a soft 'yes'.

"What are you agreeing to, my pet?", inquired Lycaon amused.

"E—Everything", panted Percy as he was hit for the sixth time. "The punishment and being yours and t—taking your offer – the bite and your knot the... the chance at a family... just... just _yes_."

"More eager than I could have hoped for", smirked Lycaon, placing a row of hits on the already red flesh of his mate's behind. "Now, tell me that you understand why you were punished."

"Because I came without your permission, master", gasped Percy as Lycaon massaged his abused butt. "A—And I promise I won't do it again. Only playing with myself, no coming without you."

"Good girl", praised Lycaon pleased, patting the sore behind. "Sit up, my good, little girl."

Percy loved and hated the giddy feeling bubbling up in his chest and the broad smile splitting his face. After the long years of purposelessness this was frighteningly fulfilling and pleasant. As Percy sat up, he got pulled into a heated, slow kiss. A daring tongue explored every last spot in his mouth, tracing his teeth and teasing Percy's tongue. Percy moaned softly into it, melting a little in the spot.

"Bare your neck and relax", ordered Lycaon, kissing along Percy's jawline.

Percy shuddered as Lycaon's beard scratched his skin. He never pictured himself with an older guy – much less one who was thousands of years old – but somehow, it was rather exciting. Lycaon kissed Percy's neck, sucking a little. And then he sank his teeth in. Percy screamed a little as his skin broke, but he tried not to move. He tried to calm down. This was _it_. His new life, his fourth chance, most likely his last. First his life had been dictated by Smelly Gabe, then when he came to camp, the quests and gods took charge of his life and the last had been the run. It was time he took charge of his own life for a change; in a way, at least. He knew he had just signed over his free will to Lycaon, but somehow he felt as though that my be a good thing. Like he would gain as much as he would be getting in return. He started feeling hot and short of breath, panting a little.

"You'll be feverish for a few hours, maybe even delirious", explained Lycaon softly as he carried Percy over to the bed. "Rest now. I will stay at your side, my mate. I will watch over you."

/break\

After a few hours of watching over Percy, he was assured that his mate was transiting well and just needed rest. So he decided to give Percy the chance to sleep it all off. Lycaon also had to ease his pack into having a second Alpha, after all this time. They took it better than anticipated – then again, they knew better than to defy their Alpha and finding your one, true soulmate was rare and cherished among their community. When he returned to Percy's room, he was surprised at what he found. On Percy's bed was the most beautiful pitch-black wolf that Lycaon had ever seen.

"My gorgeous mate", growled Lycaon hungrily.

The wolf turned his head, sea-green eyes half-lid as he looked up at Lycaon and whined pathetically at him. Lycaon frowned concerned, thinking his mate was hurt. But then the scent hit him. His eyes widened stunned as the sweet scent of a bitch in heat filled his nostrils. A deep, gluttonous growl escaped his throat as desire filled his whole being. He stalked over to the bed.

"Turn back", ordered Lycaon, his voice firm and harsh.

The sheer command in his voice was enough to force the change. The pretty wolf changed back into the pretty boy, completely naked and on all four, with his ass high in the air. Percy stretched out, wiggling his butt. Lycaon shed his clothes and smirked a little wickedly.

"W—What's happening with me?", whimpered Percy desperately.

"You hit your first heat with your change. It's rare, but I guess with your... special anatomy, things were bound to be a bit different", chuckled Lycaon. "Things are always a bit different with you."

"I guess that's true", laughed Percy softly, heatedly. "W—Will you... t—take care of me now...?"

"Now and forever", promised the king of werewolves unusually tender.

He hadn't felt that way in far too long. So caring and tender and loving. All had been about the hunt and killing and protecting his pack. Savage and fun, killing and torturing. He hadn't even been sure if he would be able to care for his mate. When he had first realized what exactly Percy was, he had feared for a moment that he would break the boy, like he always broke everything good in his life. Apparently though, Percy was his true mate, for he was still around and strong and _wanted_.

"Now would be enough at the moment", grunted Percy, pushing back against Lycaon.

"Cheeky little mate", chuckled Lycaon amused, slipping his fingers between Percy's cheeks.

Percy's hole was already slick and gaping. Greedy to be filled. And Lycaon was eager to fill it. He started fingering the slick tight hole, thrusting deep and spreading his fingers to loosen Percy up. After all, he was aware of his own size and he knew Percy would, even well prepared, be sore for a while. Bending over, Lycaon started kissing and biting along Percy's shoulders and neck.

"F—Fuck me", pleased Percy, pushing back against the fingers. "Not enough, please more!"

Lycaon obeyed, knowing what heat did to a bitch and it was quite obvious that now turned into a wolf, Percy truly was one. Grabbing Percy's hips, he pushed in harshly, causing Percy to choke on a moan. Lycaon didn't waste any time and he started to thrust into his mate vigorously right away. The boy's ass was tight and warm and delicious and Lycaon could already feel his knot swelling, overly eager to be united with his mate for the first time. Percy's body was begging him to fill it, stretch it out fully and plant his seed inside his mate.

"Gonna fill you up well with my cum", growled Lycaon, claws digging into Percy's hips.

"Y—Yes, please", whimpered Percy, fingers clawed into the sheets beneath as the bed squealed beneath them. "Please give me pups. I—I can feel my body craving it, I _need_ to be pregnant, please, mate, let me carry our pups, breed me good, master!"

Lycaon howled out at that, eager at Percy's words. He thrust harder, feeling the base of his knot swelling. It took quite some force and gained him some deliciously pained sounds from his mate. He forced his knot into the tight hole, swelling to lock them together as his own orgasm approached. The sheer size of his knot made Percy come without having been touched. The feeling of Percy's orgasm was the last thing Lycaon needed to spurt his cum into his little bitch. He collapsed forward, biting Percy's shoulder hard enough to draw blood, marking his mate while he rode his orgasm out. Percy was a panting mess beneath him, hanging boneless from his dick.

"Good, little bitch", cooed Lycaon, licking the blood off Percy's shoulder.

"Good, strong master", gasped Percy back, snuggling up to the older werewolf.

They laid down sideways and Lycaon hugged him close. Lycaon kissed along Percy's shoulder-blades in a praising manner, silently telling his mate what a good boy he was. Percy groaned and pushed back against Lycaon, wiggling his butt in all the right ways. Lycaon grunted.

"What do you think you're doing there, baby girl?", inquired Lycaon curiously.

"Need more", growled Percy, eyes flashing golden with his wolfish lust. "Fuck me again."

Lycaon grunted again as Percy's administrations got him hard again. With his knot still inside his mate, Lycaon started thrusting again, rubbing over Percy's prostate over and over again until Percy came with a whimper on his lips. Lycaon wrapped his fingers around Percy's cock, caressing it into hardness for the third time, knowing that his mate in heat would easily give him a third one. Percy whimpered, skin sensitive, nerves on fire from two orgasms within ten minutes.

"No whining, little bitch", warned Lycaon with a growl. "You will come again, _right now_."

The order made Percy shudder and the torture of his prostate was all he needed to came sputtering for a third time, by now quite a mess on the sheets below him, his whole body on fire. He was gasping for breath as Lycaon came hard for a second time, filling Percy's ass even more.

"O... Okay, good...", groaned Percy pleased, baring his neck in submission. "You can rest for now."

"How gracious of you", chuckled Lycaon amused, kissing Percy's neck. "Good girl."

/break\

Percy had been moved from his room to Lycaon's the day of their mating and by now, Percy was free to roam the perimeters of the estate and swim whenever he wanted. Over the past months, Lycaon had also been pleased to see Percy getting along with the pack. What pleased him even more was seeing his pregnant mate eager and wanton. And the pregnancy did that a lot. Whenever Lycaon came back from a meeting, he'd find Percy playing with himself, whimpering and hyper-sensitive. For pack-meetings, Lycaon took Percy with him and often, he liked to demonstrate his masculinity and Alpha-status by rutting his bitch into the ground, right in front of the whole pack so they all may see what a whimpering, needy mess Percy was, just for Lycaon.

"Mh, I see you playing with my favorite toy", smiled Lycaon as he returned from a meeting with Asterion and Medusa. "So gorgeous and stretched out like that, like you're waiting for me..."

"Well, duh", huffed Percy amused, round belly pointing up, knees bend to give Lycaon the perfect view on his stuffed hole while Percy fucked himself on his knotting dildo. "Welcome home, master. Would you like to play with your favorite toy? Because this little bitch needs a strong Alpha..."

"You know _exactly_ what buttons to push", growled Lycaon hungrily, ripping his clothes off.

He practically jumped onto that bed and ripped the dildo out of Percy's hole, causing Percy to yelp. But before Percy could settle again, Lycaon was pushing in, sheathing himself inside his mate.

"Been waiting for this since you left yesterday", panted Percy, wrapping his legs around Lycaon. "T—This pregnancy is nearly as bad as being in heat. I just want your cock like all the time!"

"I know. I love it", smirked Lycaon, hands massaging Percy's pregnant belly as he fucked him hard.

Lycaon was fucking him slow and languidly until Percy came, painting his beautiful belly white. The sight alone was all Lycaon needed to come too, locking them together on his knot. He leaned down to kiss Percy's giant stomach, licking some of the cum up before laying down with him.

"You are so not knocking me up with my next heat again. Those three are enough for now."

"You're my bitch", chuckled Lycaon amused, kissing Percy. "I am _so_ going to breed you."

"Again and again and again", sighed Percy softly, grinning just a little bit. "Yes, I know."

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
